bioniclefandomcom-20200222-history
The BIONICLE Wiki:Requests for Adminship
This is a place for users to request to be a Sysop, Rollbacker or Bureaucrat. If you or someone you nominate is running for adminship, only admins are allowed to vote at first. If the majority of admins agree on the user becoming an admin, then the community votes. When you make a request, be sure to include a For section, an Against section, and a Comments section. Requests for Rollback Rights Requests for Administrator Rights ThatDevilGuy This is not what you think. Yes, it's a nomination, but for the following reasons: #I am a whizz at coding (not to brag!), and I can help bring some of the wikis lesser appealing things to the eyes of everyone. #I am usually on long periods of time, which can help during a vandalism attack. #I like to think I am an experienced admin - ask anyone at CBW, HP, and countless other wikis (8 to be exact). #I can help maintain TBW, by fixing coding errors, grammar-fying pages, template and other bug fixes, etc. In conclusion, I think I will make a great administrator for TBW. (Actually, I view this application as "site maintainer", which requires administrator status in this case) For #—file:Jman98's Sig Image.gif[[User Talk:Jman98|''Jamn]] [[User:Jman98|liciousness]] 06:26, November 22, 2011 (UTC) #- 'Mata Nui' Talk 15:47, November 22, 2011 (UTC) #[[User:Toa Roden|'Toa']] 'Roden' #'Blahmarrow 23:42, November 23, 2011 (UTC)' #Duh!!! Kazi22 15:09, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Against 1. To many administrators practiclly everyone that is active is an administratorGREAT GLOVE SAVE!!!! By Ivjub! 21:49, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Comments I'll vote for you when you get more active on here, but you haven't really been that active here. I know you're active on CBW, but I think you need to get active on here first before I will vote for you. 'Shadowmaster' 02:08, November 23, 2011 (UTC) *Just saying, but if I get promoted, most of my edits would be hidden (except in the unknown RC) and a lot of it would involve emailing Wikia. But I understand your point. I'll try to touch-up a few random pages. --http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110823111447/custombionicle/images/4/43/TDG.gif ('Talk) 23:36, November 23, 2011 (UTC) I'm not really going to give in my vote, either. I just don't think you've been active enough, either. Sorry. [[BIONICLE: Universe|'''Lord]] [[User talk:Starscream7|'SS7']] [[Decepticons|'wishes you']] [[User:Starscream7|'Happy Holidays!']] 16:59, November 23, 2011 (UTC) More edits, and you will have my vote.Blahmarrow 20:36, November 23, 2011 (UTC) *''"More edits"'' is not a valid reason from where I come from: Texas CBW. --http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110823111447/custombionicle/images/4/43/TDG.gif (Talk) 23:36, November 23, 2011 (UTC) *More edits as in activity, it was poorly written.Blahmarrow 23:38, November 23, 2011 (UTC) *Ah, the heck with it, I'll give you my vote.Blahmarrow 23:42, November 23, 2011 (UTC) @Blahmarrow: It isn't really about the edits, just so you know :) [[BIONICLE: Universe|'Lord']] [[User talk:Starscream7|'SS7']] [[Decepticons|'wishes you']] [[User:Starscream7|'Happy Holidays!']] 00:05, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Shadowmaster I know I don't have many edits here, and my record here makes me look pretty much like a n00b. In fact, the only proof I have that I could be a sufficient admin is on the Custom BIONICLE wiki. You can check my contributions if you need proof. Honestly, I don't really want to be an admin, and I couldn't pledge that I could actually dedicate a large amount of time here. The only reason I'm running is to provide defense due to the vandal attacks, since there's been a bit of dispute over the admin team. I could touch up some pages here too, since I've been wanting to do that, but this is only for a temporary admin status, until the admin team is fully "revived" and/or the vandal attacks have proven to be stopped. As I said before, I can also do some needed renovations to the site. I do think I'm ready, as I'm an admin on CBW and I have experience, but you guys can decide that. Again, as I said before, this is only for temporary status, unless you guys want for me to be an actual part of your admin team. Vote for me if you think I'll be an admin that will be actively defending and watching over the site, not because/if I'm one of your friends. Long speech aside, you make the decision. For Against #Nothin' against ya, but right now we've probably got too many administrators as it is. -[[user:Daiku|'Daiku']]{Whine Here} { } 03:38, November 29, 2011 (UTC) #Same too many administrators but rollbacker, totalyIvjub 15:44, December 3, 2011 (UTC) #I agree as well. Sorry. [[BIONICLE: Universe|'Lord']] [[User talk:Starscream7|'SS7']] [[Decepticons|'wishes you']] [[User:Starscream7|'Happy Holidays!']] 23:09, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Comments *Even though you're majorly inactive, and even though we argue, I'd say we'd make a good admin team even stronger. Even though there's a lot of admins.... Decided not to vote. Perhaps if TBW lost two or more of its admins, then yeah. Even without my promotion, there seems to be a large number of admins. —[[User talk:ThatDevilGuy|''Devious]] [[User:ThatDevilGuy|Generosity]] 05:01, December 9, 2011 (UTC) =Requests for Bureaucrat Rights= :''No requests at the moment